


The World Hates People Like Us

by avacat123



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, GTA AU, Gavin doesn't care for life anymore, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Ray is a sappy boy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, They love each other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacat123/pseuds/avacat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thought the sun was warm and beautiful until someone damaged it.<br/>(Or Gavin has trouble dealing with shit and Ray tries to help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Hates People Like Us

They the stars will shine  
That the sun and moon will rise  
But I can’t imagine living without you

Ray never thought much about love, in a world where he was left to fend for himself and went to some shady dealings there wasn’t much time to think. But when Geoff Ramsey asked him to join his crew, the Fake AH Crew, he thought “Why not?” That’s when he saw Gavin Free, a clumsy man who could shoot a gun and much less drive a car. But when Gavin turned his green sparkling eyes to ray and said, “Welcome to the crew Ray!” in a British accent that made the world seem a little less darker, Ray thought he made the right decision.  


Two months after Ray joined, filled with heists, laughing, and a ton of injuries, Ryan Haywood joined. He didn’t join in the traditional but one day Gavin showed up with “The Mad King” and Ryan was in. The friendship between Gavin and Ryan was odd, debates about coins; crazy would you rather questions, and sexual innuendos. But Ray didn’t really care because Ryan had wormed his way into Ray’s heart as well. Although they were the ride or die type of guys, after Michael fucked them over in his heist they found a new appreciation for each other.  


And before you ask yes they were immortal, the flirt to die and come back was surprisingly Jack, the woman had made a wrong turn and slammed into a wall breaking her neck. When she turned up at Geoff’s apartment everyone screamed, Ray refuses to admit that he jumped into Michael’s arms. And they all tried it out Ryan and Gavin shot each other and both came back with tons of money. Ray and Geoff got blow up by Michael. And Jack got pissed at Michael and stabbed him in the chest. So they all came back and became a better crew.  


Until Geoff picked the wrong gang to mess with and Gavin and Ryan got kidnapped. Ryan would recount the four weeks spent in a cell with Gavin as the worst of his life. They had realized that Ry and Gav were closer than normal friends, queer platonic soul mates were rare and treasured, and took them together to make one of them talk. And the leader had seen that Gav had a weaker disposition and picked him to the tortured man. Burns, slashes, and whip marks had covered Gavin’s body; one particular slash covered the entirety of Gav’s back. But Ryan had to watch the man he loved get destroyed physically and mentally.  
Ray had seen the look in Gavin’s eyes and promised a long and drawn out death for the fuckers that touched his Gavin. But the injury that made everyone blood boil was the brand burned into Gavin’s thigh. A small circle with a heart in it, a constant reminder of the hell he had lived through. Gavin became a bit more cynical of life after that. He couldn’t die but could he really live? So on heists and just the minigames they played Gav stopped paying attention to were bombs were, didn’t care if someone shot him, purposely angered cops. He had given up the whole “Don’t shoot me Michael!” and the “God damn it Geoff! You almost blew me up!” act and just accepted the deaths.  


Ryan had noticed at the same time as Ray and they went a outing, blow up some shit, kill some people, get money, and they talked about the Brit they had come to love. On that nights as they watched a old warehouse burn down, the one that coincidentally held the people who hurt Gavin, made a promise to watch over him.  
It was easier said then done but Geoff had noticed and started to pair Gavin with only Ray, Ryan, or himself. The heists went smoother, people died less, but Gavin looked like he was a dead man walking. Ray ever the tactical one had asked Gav to hang with him and off they went. Gav had been a little odd and finally on the top of Mt. Chiliad, for some reason Gavin requested to go there and who was Ray to deny his request? Gavin looked over the edge and asked, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to die for real?” That one question stopped the Puerto Rican’s heart and he felt as if the world was crushing him.  


“Gavin don’t- you can’t- why would think like that?” Ray’s voice broke and trembled with emotion that no one had heard in the time they had known him. But Gavin gave no answer and they spent the rest of the night in silence. When the moon has set and sunrise had begun Ray finally spoke the words that had been on his mind since their first meeting. “Gav no matter what happens, no matter how old we get, no matter how shit our lives get I will always be next to you. And fuck dude don’t ever say that you want to leave for real because all of us but especially Ry and I would be crushed. The world begins and ends with you Gav. You are an eternal flame that should never be put out. I love you Gavin David Free.” The Brit’s shocked silence was all Ray needed to hear for him to smile through his tears.  


“C’mon Gav it’s time to blow some shit up.” The Brit stared at his remarkably sappy Puerto Rican friend, or was they more now, and laughed. Gavin stood up with a new feeling in his otherwise empty chest and stood in front of Ray and kissed him.  


A year later if Ry had become a minister just to marry the two sappy criminals, and Geoff had to walk Gav down the isle while crying. Jack had brought her girlfriend Caiti and both were openly weeping out of joy. Michael laughed as he brought the rings down the isle and Lindsay was heard screaming about how she always knew Gavin was gay. And Ray stood at the end of the isle in a neon pink suit, “Gav baby my suit has to match my sniper rifle!” and Gav came down wearing the biggest smile and a green suit, his favorite color. And when they minister, who had a mask on, “C’mon Ry even at our wedding!” Said “you may now kiss the criminal”. The two couldn’t think of another way to spend eternity.

The sun will rise and set  
And so will the moon  
The stars will shine  
And I get to spend life with you

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded words are the vows Ray wrote for their wedding. And thanks for reading!


End file.
